Muggles Studies
by Zeppelin Girl
Summary: Each of you will be going for two weeks to places around the world. There you will live with Muggles in a Bed and Breakfast. You will mingle with muggles and pretend to be one! LJ SOC


**The News**

"Come on, smile Lils it's another wonderful year!" Sirius Black said with his arm slung around her as he guided her to Platform 9 3/4.

"Yeah, but Paddy it's out last!" She said sadly. She smiled and ran away from him yelling "AMY!" to a girl with long blonde locks and deep ocean blue eyes.

"Girls…too many mod swings." Said a voice behind Sirius.

He turned around "Hey Prongs, what's up?" He said.

James shrugged. "Not much." he said pulling his trunk to the train. "LILS! AMY!" He yelled. Lily stopped embracing her best friend and looked over at James. "We'll be on the train." he said.

Lily nodded and Sirius added, "Our usual." he said boarding the train.

-----

"Oh my god, is it just me, or has Sirius Black gotten hotter this year?" A girl said walking past Lily and Amy.

Amy rolled her eyes, "Oh my god Lily! Have you SEEN James Potter." she sighed, "He is like…oh my god! Here he comes!" She said.

Lily laughed at her friend's joke. "It's so hard to put up with sometimes." she said.

Amy smiled. "This year is going to be different." she said.

"How?" Lily asked.

"Because this year we are Honorary Marauders!" She said happily.

Lily smiled at the memory of last year when they went through 'camp' to 'train' as James put it to be a Marauder. "Did you hear? James, Sirius and Remus are taking applications for a new generation of Marauders." she said.

Amy smiled, "If I don't get a part in that, someone is going to get hurt." she said.

Lily laughed, "Come on, let's go!" she said upon hearing the train whistle.

---

"Let me help you with that." Two boys said from behind Lily and Amy mentioning to their trunks when they got on the train

"We've got them." James and Sirius said from in front of them taking their trunks with ease. Lily and Amy walked away without so much of a glance at the two boys, who were indeed enemies to the Marauders.

"Fraternizing with the enemy?" Sirius exclaimed as they got into their cabin.

Lily sat down and lay across the seat. "Sirius chill. Go curse a Slythern why don't you?" she said pulling out a set of cards.

"So no one waited for me eh?" A boy with sandy blonde hair said from the doorway.

Lily and Amy sprung up and ran over to him embracing him in a hug, "Remus!" Amy called. "We missed you sooooo much!"

Remus gave each a kiss on the cheek and walked into the compartment. "So, when are the little Marauders applications due? I had a third year ask me." he said sitting down stretching his legs across Amy's lap who in turn pushed them to the floor.

"I don't know." James said. "Sirius?"

Sirius shrugged, "Ask them." he said from behind his magazine pointing at Lily and Amy.

"Girls?" James asked.

Lily thought for a minute, "How about like... November 10?"

The boys looked at each other. "Alright, the 10th of November it is." Remus said.

Amy looked at the wooden walls. "We should make our mark here." she said.

"Like what?" James asked.

"We should carve our names on the walls or something!" Lily said.

"Not the walls…nah not original. We should do it on the ceiling!" Remus said.

James pulled out his wand and Lily stopped him, "No, we'll do it the muggle way." she said standing on one of the benches. "Give me something to carve with!" She yelled. Amy pulled out a pen (she's half-half) and gave it to Lily.

She carved, 'Honorary Marauder, Lily Evans'. "Next." she said getting down.

When the all finished it read, "Honorary Marauder, Lily Evans along with Amy White James Potter- Quidditage Captain, Head Marauder and Devishly Handsome

Remus Lupin- Brains and Beauty

Sirius Black- HI!

James laughed, "Sirius, all you put is hi?"

Sirius smiled, "Why would I need to put anything else up there? I will always be remembered for the gorgeous, handsome, hot, pretty, beautiful person that I am." he said.

Lily laughed at her crush, "Sure Sirius, keep telling yourself that!" she said.

"Sweets?" A voice said at the door. The boys rushed to the door buying pretty much everything.

Lily and Amy laughed as they approached the cart after the boys left it. Lily smiled at the old woman. "Don't worry about me dears, I've had seven years of experience!" the old woman said.

"What's left?" Amy asked.

"We'll take the rest." Sirius said from behind her handing the woman money. "A little something extra for putting up with us for seven years." he said handing her extra pocket money.

"Bless you dears." she said smiling. Walking away she said, "Have a great year dears!"

The boys had pilled the food into the middle of the compartment on the floor unwrapping everything. Lily took a box of jelly beans while Amy grabbed a pumpkin pastry. They laid across the benches and pulled out magazines.

"Hey, when are try-outs?" Lily asked. James shrugged. "I got a new broom." she said.

"Which one?" Amy asked.

"Comet 360." Lily said.

"Cool! I have that one too." James said from the floor.

"Of course you do, you spoiled little brat." Sirius said hitting him update the head with a lollipop.

"Can't wait to get out there again." Amy said. "If it weren't for Quiddatge, I think I would die!"

"It's good that you get your anger out in a healthy way." Lily said referring t her beater position.

"Yeah, James and you show off your flying skills by being 'the dynamic duo' chasers." Remus.

"So? You catch the snitch." James said to Remus.

Remus smiled, "I do get all the glory after the games." he said.

The train came to a slow stop and they all stood up. The boys walked out as Lily called after them, "HELLO! You guys just going to leave the trash there?" she asked.

"Yup!" Sirius called walking away. Lily and Amy rolled their eyes walking off the train.

Upon getting on the carriages, James stopped. "You alright Jimmy?" Lily asked.

James looked at her and smiled, "Yeah." he said. "I'm fine." he said.

Lily looked at him sadly and hugged him. "It's okay Jimmy, I see them too." she whispered into his ear.

"Come on." James said pulling her by her hand inside the carriage.

As soon as the castle came into sight Sirius announced, "Welcome home." he said.

----

"Hann, Paige." McGonnagle called.

Amy groaned and laid her head down on the table. James' head had been on the table for a while. Lily's head was resting on her hand as she stared at her plate. Remus had his head laid back studding the ceiling. Sirius said rather loudly, "How many fricken kids can there be? I just want to eat."

Dumbledore cleared his throat while the Marauders and the Honerary's laughed. James patted Sirius hardly on the back, "Great going Padfoot." he said.

They went back to the sorting.

_**Half an hour later… **_

"Let the feast BEGIN!" Dumbledore announced.

"Ew…" Amy said upon seeing Sirius and James eat.

"Sirius stop eating like such a dog!" Lily exclaimed. "James you too!"

Remus however, was eating politely. "Eat like Remus." Amy said. Remus started to breath heavily.

"A sign of irritation my friend." Sirius smiled at James.

"I think so." James replied.

Remus started to get impatient at the little bites he was taking. "Mmm…. look how good this looks." James said holding mashed potatoes in front of him. "It smells so good." he said inhaling.

"Oh screw it." Remus said throwing down his fork eating like Sirius and James. Lily just rolled her eyes, as did Amy and went back to eating.

_**After eating plenty of serving of desert…**_

"I feel like I'm going to puke." Sirius said walking back to the common room.

"Me too." James groaned.

"Pixies." Remus said to the Fat Lady. It seemed as she didn't hear him.

She was clearing her throat in total focus. She laid a glass in front of her.

Sirius stepped in front of him, "Pixies." he said louder.

She started to sing opera at the top of her lungs. Everyone automatically covered their ears for the fear of going deaf.

After a few minutes of trying to break the glass with her voice, Lily decided she had enough. When the Fat Lady stopped to take a breath she yelled "PIXIES YOU FAT ARSE!" at her angrily.

The Fat Lady stopped and looked at her in a rage but didn't open up.

"I…said…PIXIES!" Lily yelled getting closer to her. Everyone looked horrified.

James slung an arm around her, "Calm down Lils." he said in her ear.

Lily laid her head on his shoulder and whimpered. "I'm just so tired." she said. "I just want to sleep Jimmy." her body felt limp.

Amy whispered to Remus and Sirius, "She gets very cranky when she's tired."

"We've noticed." Remus answered for them.

"Alright, alright. Go in." The Fat Lady said opening up. "You little…"

"Watch it." Sirius mumbled walking in after Lily and James.

"Night Boys." Lily said turning around.

"Night Tiger Lily." James said giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Night Ames." he said kissing her on the cheek as well.

"Night." Sirius and Remus said kissing each of them on the cheek, it was like tradition.

------

"Here I am, once again, I'm torn into pieces can't deny it can't pretend, just thought you were the one…"

"AMY!" Lily yelled. "Don't get me wrong, you have the best voice I've heard but SHUT UP!"

Amy shook Lily in her bed. "UP! It's our first day of classes and we've got half an hour til breakfast."

"So?" Lily said.

"Sirius will be there." Amy said from the vanity.

Lily shot up, "I'm up!"

------

"Welcome to another year of muggle studies!" Professor Smith said. "Potter Black and Lupin can you try to stay awake? And yes, I can see you all the way in the back." she said reading Sirius' mind.

The five of them were sitting in the back. James on the end, then Lily then Sirius then Amy and then Remus. "I'll try." James said. Sirius however, had his head on the desk already asleep.

The Professor sighed. "Well, we have a project the first two weeks. Each of you will be going for two weeks to places around the world. There you will live with Muggles in a Bed and Breakfast. You will mingle with muggles and pretend to be one. This will show how much you've learned."

----

_Okay, you guys like the plot so far? _

_R_

_E_

_V_

_I_

_E_

_W_

_-Z.G._


End file.
